


Normalizing Relations

by hpstrangelove



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpstrangelove/pseuds/hpstrangelove
Summary: Was that a slight blush on Ruiz’s cheeks? Interesting…they’d parted on good, if not awkward, terms, as Ruiz had been the one assigned the task of escorting Toreth to the airport and ensuring he left the United States once it became known Toreth lived with another man. Ruiz had been horrified to find out about Toreth and Warrick’s relationship, and Toreth just couldn’t resist making the comment that he was looking forward to getting home and fucking Warrick until he screamed. Perhaps Ruiz hadn’t been so horrified after all.Unfortunately, Toreth hadn't stopped to consider that while he was busy seducing Ruiz, someone else might be seducing Warrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winoniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winoniel/gifts).



> I read the Administration series for the first time this year and fell in love with it. I was so excited to get this assignment for Yuletide! The characters are so complex. I hope I did them justice and you enjoy this story.

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

“The Administration wants a controlled, qualified normalization of relations with the United States—that’s Council policy. They’re allowing more open trade along with more corporate connections, and instigating a slow social realignment to support the broader economic and strategic goals.” Darcy Grimm, Socioanalysis

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

“This is getting to be a habit, coming here every couple of years.”

This was Toreth’s third trip to the New London offices of the Bureau of Administrative Departments. He had mixed feelings about coming here. The first time, he’d been asked to locate a wayward American student. The second, to go to America to observe their police investigation into whether or not an embassy employee had helped an American citizen receive an illegal abortion. Both times had resulted in his receiving special recognition from the Bureau for a job well done.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to successfully do it a third time, whatever the ‘it’ was that Secretary Turnbull was going to ask him to do.

She greeted him warmly. Unlike the other two prior occasions, he and Turnbull were the only ones in the room.

“Do you follow American politics much?” she asked.

Toreth raised his eyebrows, caught off guard by the question.

“Not really, but I’d have to be locked up in an isolation cell not to know about President Richards. I never thought I’d see it happen in my lifetime, or the reforms he’s been carrying out – dropping trade barriers, enacting equal rights protections, changing their laws so they’re no longer so – church dominated, I guess you would say.” _Not to mention that it’s no longer illegal for a man to fuck another man over there, either._

“Yes, Richards has definitely shaken things up in the short amount of time he’s been in office. No one took him as a serious candidate, according to the review conducted by Socioanalysis. The Fundamentalist Party had won every election since the bombings and apparently they’d become complacent, underestimating how frustrated the people were with the intrusiveness of their government into their personal lives, not to mention the limitations placed on women, all in the name of Christianity. The Progressive Party and Richards managed to successfully tap into that frustration.” 

Toreth couldn’t help but see the irony in her statement concerning the ‘intrusiveness of the government’. The Administration intruded into personal lives, too, but for a completely different reason. It looked for people holding anti-government views, not for people with ‘sinful’ ways.

Turnbull cleared her throat, then continued. “Tell me, how did you get on with Agent Ruiz during the Buchheit case?”

“I found him to be dedicated to his job. He was quite helpful during the investigation. He was more concerned with finding out the truth than with trying to place blame on Campion.” _And he was attractive – and married, and supposedly straight – one of Toreth’s favorite challenges. Too bad, at the time, they’d been in a country where Ruiz could have had him arrested for trying to fuck him._

“Good. I believe you’re the right man for this job. As in the past, your utmost discretion will be greatly appreciated.”

She tapped the comm on her desk. “Edwards, is Agent Ruiz here yet?”

“Yes, ma’am. He’s just arrived.”

“Send him in, please.”

The next moment, the door to her office opened, and Agent Ruiz stepped inside.

Toreth stood, reaching out to shake Ruiz’s hand. “Agent Ruiz, it’s good to see you again. I didn’t know you were back in New London.” Yes, Ruiz was still looking good, definitely in the ‘challenge fuck’ category. 

“I arrived late yesterday afternoon,” Ruiz said, smiling, then taking the seat next to Toreth.

Was that a slight blush on Ruiz’s cheeks? Interesting…they’d parted on good, if not awkward, terms, as Ruiz had been the one assigned the task of escorting Toreth to the airport and ensuring he left the country once it became known Toreth lived with another man. Ruiz had been horrified to find out about Toreth and Warrick’s relationship, and Toreth just couldn’t resist making the comment that he was looking forward to getting home and fucking Warrick until he screamed. 

Perhaps Ruiz hadn’t been so horrified after all.

“Thank you for coming by,” Turnbull told Ruiz. “I was just starting to explain the situation to Para-investigator Toreth. Would you like some coffee or tea before I begin?”

“No, thank you. I had coffee at the hotel. Please, go on.”

She turned her attention back to Toreth. “For the past several months, the Administration and America have been negotiating a Technology Trade Agreement, allowing for certain corporations in the Administration to open technology research and manufacturing centers in some of the larger American cities. In return, the Administration will allow the Americans a licensing fee for any products manufactured and sold in America. 

“We need this agreement to be a success. If it is, a more encompassing trade agreement will be worked out. Socioanalysis is in the process of finalizing their review of corporations which have already established an interest in doing business with America and have the highest probability of succeeding. In two months, Richards will come to New London to sign the agreement and announce which corporations will be involved. Para, I’d like you to head up the Administration’s security detail for the visit and work directly with Agent Ruiz, who will be heading up security for America.”

Toreth didn’t know what to say. This was a career-making, or breaking, assignment. 

“I’m flattered by your confidence in my abilities. I’m wondering, though, why New London for the visit and not Strasbourg?”

“We are all hoping that things will run smoothly; however, on the slight chance that a terrorist act were to occur, it would be better that it happen where the possible casualties would be less – important.”

In other words, it would be better not to take out the entire Administration’s center of government along with the most important leader in the Western Hemisphere. Well, unless you were Catholic – then it would be the Pope, in Rio de Janeiro.

“I understand. Well.” Toreth turned to Ruiz. “I need to tie up some things at the office, reassign some of my open cases. Why don’t we meet for dinner to discuss how we want to proceed.”

“That’s agreeable with me. I’m a bit jet lagged. It always takes a few days to get my sleep cycles synced up to local time. I’m at the Renaissance Center. Do you know where that is?”

Toreth smiled. “Yes, I’ve been there a few times. I’ll meet you in the bar at eight o’clock.”

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

It didn’t take Toreth long to reassign his cases. The problem was coming up with a reason for it.

“President Richards is coming here?” 

Toreth groaned. He was sure she was loud enough that the entire floor had heard her. 

“Sara, I said it was a secret. You can’t tell anyone – and I mean – anyone. Not your parents, not your sister, not even Bastard. I’m going to need you to run interference. Once the visit is announced, then the rest of the team can know. But until then – not a word.”

“Sorry, Toreth. I just – it’s just – so, so –”

He sat patiently, waiting for her to find the right word.

“– exciting!” 

“Sara –”

“I know, I know.” She made a swiping motion with her finger over her lips. “Not a word. My lips are sealed.”

Once she left, he had one more call to make.

“Toreth, this is an unexpected pleasure.”

Toreth could feel himself getting hard, his body’s natural reaction any time he had Warrick in his sight. It was made worse by the fact that they hadn’t fucked for almost three weeks. Warrick had been staying late, again, working some new, hot project at SimTech. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Toreth asked.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m in between meetings so I have some time.”

“I was assigned a new case today. I don’t know if I’ll make it home tonight.”

Warrick’s face fell. “I was actually going to be home on time. I need to speak to you, about – some things – going on at SimTech. It’s important.”

Toreth paused a moment and considered changing his mind. He did have actual work to do with Ruiz, though. The challenge of getting Ruiz into bed was a side benefit. No, better to stick with his original plan. He could see Warrick tomorrow and make up for lost time.

“We can talk when – if – I get home. Otherwise, it will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“All right, if it can’t be helped. Thanks for letting me know.”

Then Warrick cut the connection. 

Toreth sighed. Living with Warrick had plenty of benefits, but the downside was that he couldn’t stay out at night without Warrick knowing about it.

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

The Renaissance Center hadn’t changed much since the last time he’d been here. It had always been a favorite place of Toreth’s when he wanted to seduce a new fuck.

He’d arrived a few minutes after eight and found Ruiz already in the bar, drinking a glass of something – looked like red wine. Good. An open glass would make it easy to drop in a little something to help Ruiz relax.

Ruiz looked up from his drink when Toreth took the seat next to him.

“Did you get your case load taken care of?” Ruiz asked.

“There isn’t much work at the moment. Things have been quiet for the past few months. I don’t think many non-corporates understand the significance of Richards’ election yet. Once they do…” He didn’t finish. Ruiz knew what he was implying. Toreth only hoped that the upgrades in security at the I&I complex would be enough to deter any more mobs storming through the gates, this time angry over the reestablishment of relations with America. 

“I’m glad to know I didn’t take you away from anything too pressing. I thought that since we already had a working relationship, I’d see if you were available for this detail. I hope you don’t mind.”

Toreth gave Ruiz his most seductive smile. “Not at all. I’m always up for a new challenge.” 

Toreth ordered a drink, then said, “I was surprised to see you’re working for the new President. I thought you were a die-hard Fundamentalist.”

Ruiz looked down at his drink, then over at Toreth. “The last time you saw me, I was. But soon after you left, I started thinking about some things, things I’d never questioned before then. You could say, I was having a crisis of faith. Then Richards came along, and so many things he said made sense. He’s also a Christian – he just doesn’t hold with the view that what is in the Bible should be taken literally and unquestioningly obeyed.

“And you had something to do with my change of heart, in a way.”

“Me?” Toreth was truly surprised by that. “How so?”

“I was bothered by the way you were treated, simply because you lived with another man. Everything else good that you’d accomplished, helping to solve the Buchheit case, was completely disregarded. It wasn’t right.”

Toreth managed to suppress a laugh – barely. The last thing he’d wanted was to be stuck in America, caught up in their legal system as he waited to testify in court. Having a reporter ‘out’ him to the Washington police, and therefore having his credibility destroyed, was a stroke of luck. He’d been happy when they’d kicked him out of the country. He wasn’t about to admit that to Ruiz, though.

Instead, he said, “That’s a big change for you. How does your wife feel about it? I mean, you used to believe a woman should do what the man said, right?”

Ruiz looked back down at his drink, frowning slightly. “She was happy with the way things were, with the way I was. She’s not the type to make decisions on her own. We’ve separated, for now. But we’re both Catholic and don’t believe in divorce. We’ll work through it, somehow.”

Toreth didn’t think Ruiz sounded all that hopeful that things would work out.

A waiter approached and announced that their table was ready. As they followed the waiter and were seated, Toreth remembered how pricey the menu was here. Thank fuck he didn’t have to worry about paying the bill out of his own pocket since he was here on official business.

They took their time eating, discussing the type of venue needed for the signing. It needed to be large enough to host the reception afterward, attended by personnel from the selected corporations, Administration higher-ups, and the American delegation – close to three or four hundred people, at least.

“We can create a list of venues which fit the criteria and already have had a security report on file by searching through the I&I database. Once we have a list, we can start visiting each place in person to do an initial review. We can then do a more detailed assessment of the places that pass.

“The only problem I see is – where do we do the work? Turnbull said to be discrete, so going to my office won’t work, and I doubt my going to your office at the Embassy would either. Probably couldn’t get a connection to the I&I system from there anyway.”

“I have a suite here on the top floor. I’m evaluating the security at this hotel for Richards’ visit. There aren’t many hotels in the city with a helipad, which is one requirement for Richards’ stay. The room has a small kitchen and a separate living area with a desk and computer. We can work from there without being seen.”

Toreth wiped his mouth with his napkin. “That sounds perfect. Shall we get started? It shouldn’t take too long to generate the initial list. Then we can begin our visits first thing in the morning.”

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

Toreth had only ever been inside a regular room. He hadn’t needed anything more than a bed and a bathroom. If he were staying for an extended time, a suite like this would do the trick. The furnishings were sleek and modern – none of that flowery, padded stuff so many of the other places used to make it seem as if they were a restored, original, pre-bombing hotel.

“There’s a drinks cabinet in the dining area, if you want a glass of wine, or something harder,” Ruiz told him.

Toreth looked over the different bottles on display and picked out a Merlot. He poured two glasses, taking the opportunity to tap in a few drops of liquid from a vial of something he’d got from Daedra. He liked this concoction of hers the best out of the different ones he’d tried. He didn’t have to worry about Ruiz passing out on him.

He walked over to Ruiz, who was already sitting at the computer and powering it on, and held the glass out for him to take. Ruiz looked startled, but then took the glass from Toreth, tasting the wine. “Thanks. I don’t normally drink while working, just so you know.”

“Don't worry. I won't tell your boss, I promise.”

Toreth pulled up a chair and sat next to Ruiz, making sure to lean in close. Ruiz didn’t move away – a definite good sign.

When the login screen appeared on the computer, Ruiz paused. “I should let you do this.”

“You can do the search. It’s just a regular consumer database where anyone can look for a service or product. We can search the I&I systems after we’ve made our short list.”

They spent about thirty minutes at the computer. Playing accidental touching games were always a fun part of seducing someone straight, observing the slight change in breathing pattern, or a twitch of muscle where skin momentarily met skin. The clincher was when Toreth leaned forward, pointing at one of the search results, resting his arm on the top of Ruiz’s chair just enough so that his arm placed light pressure on Ruiz’s back. 

Ruiz stretched slowly, raising his hands behind his back and massaging the muscles in his neck. “I think I’m still a bit jet-lagged. I can never sleep well on the plane. I feel like I’ve been up all night.”

Toreth stood, moving behind Ruiz. “Here, let me do that.”

Ruiz moved his hands away and Toreth replaced them with his own. One thing he’d learned in his training was how to apply just the right amount of pressure, and in the right places, in order to cause the maximum amount of pain, or pleasure, with the minimum amount of effort. He slowly worked the muscles in the back of Ruiz’s neck, moving down to the top of his shoulders, using his thumbs to press into the middle of his back, forcing the tension out.

Ruiz let his head fall back, resting it against Toreth’s stomach. Toreth stopped moving his hands, but let them stay on Ruiz’s shoulders. Ruiz had his eyes closed. 

“That felt nice,” Ruiz said.

Toreth’s hand touched the side of Ruiz’s face. “I can make it feel even better, if you let me,” Toreth told him.

“Toreth, I –”

Before Ruiz could finish, Toreth leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

Ruiz made to push Toreth away, but Toreth pulled him up from the chair, wrapping one arm around Ruiz’s waist and keeping the other one behind Ruiz’s head, forcing the kiss to continue. Moments passed, then Ruiz’s arms were around Toreth, pulling Toreth’s body against him, and he began kissing Toreth back. 

When Toreth finally broke the kiss, Ruiz was breathing fast and shallow. Toreth could feel the pounding of the man’s heart through their shirts, the unmistakable hardness of Ruiz cock against his thigh.

“If you really want me to stop, I will. But that’s not what you want, is it?” Toreth asked.

Ruiz stared into Toreth’s eyes, their arms still holding their bodies together. “No, I don’t want you to stop. I know I should, I was raised to believe that two men together is wrong, but – it’s – it’s all I’ve thought about, since that day in the car, when you told me about your partner, what you were going to do to him when you got home.” 

Ruiz swallowed hard. “God help me, but I want you to do that to me, too.”

Toreth kissed Ruiz again, and again, maneuvering them slowly into the bedroom. They’d both taken off their jackets when they’d entered the suite earlier. Now Toreth loosened and removed Ruiz’s tie, then began unbuttoning Ruiz’s shirt, excruciatingly slow, as Ruiz rested his hands on Toreth’s waist. When Toreth had Ruiz’s shirt off, he unbuckled Ruiz’s belt, pulled down the zip on Ruiz’s trousers and pushed them down over his hips so that they fell in a pool around Ruiz's feet. 

Toreth began kissing Ruiz’s neck, then moved his attention to Ruiz’s collarbone, sucking and kissing his way lower, sinking slowly to his knees as he kissed his way down Ruiz’s stomach. Toreth’s hands grabbed on to Ruiz’s arse, and he began to plant tiny kisses all over Ruiz’s cock. 

“Toreth,” Ruiz gasped, “you have to slow down. If you don’t…”

Toreth stood. “Lie down on the bed,” he instructed.

Toreth undressed quickly, then knelt over Ruiz. 

Ruiz looked up at him, apprehension in his eyes. “I – I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t really know what to do.” 

“Don’t worry. I do. Turn over and relax. I’ll do the rest.”

Toreth reached over to the bedside table where he’d set the small tube of lube he’d brought with him. He took his time, not wanting to cause Ruiz any pain – well, some pain was unavoidable, but with proper preparation, Toreth knew how to turn that pain into pleasure. Ruiz shivered, then moaned softly when Toreth inserted one finger into Ruiz’s arse. Ruiz tensed slightly when a second finger was added, but then relaxed. Toreth was going to have to do something extra nice for Daedra for doing such a great job with that stuff.

“Oh God, that feels amazing,” Ruiz said, as Toreth worked a third finger in. 

“Ruiz, are you sure this is what you want?” The last thing Toreth needed was for Ruiz to have second thoughts just as Toreth started to fuck him.

“Yes, please…” he gasped, “please, don’t stop. I want this…I want you.”

Toreth pulled Ruiz to his knees, taking hold of Ruiz's cock with his right hand, stroking him up and down, moving over and around the head, then back down around the shaft. As he continued to massage Ruiz’s cock, he slowly pushed inside Ruiz’s body. Ruiz hissed slightly, but his cock remained hard in Toreth’s hand. 

Then Toreth began to move, out and then in, out, and in, his hand pumping Ruiz’s cock with the same rhythm. 

Ruiz didn’t last long, and with a loud cry, he began to come, his arse muscle clenching and unclenching around Toreth’s cock. It felt good, too good, and Toreth was coming too, holding tightly onto Ruiz as both their bodies shook with their orgasms. 

Ruiz collapsed onto the bed. Toreth lay next to him, kissing him lightly on the shoulder. 

“God, that was fantastic,” Toreth said.

Ruiz turned his head to look at Toreth. “It felt – incredible. Better than I could have ever imagined.”

The sheet and duvet had been pushed to one side. Toreth pulled them over and covered him and Ruiz. 

Moments later, Toreth was fast asleep.

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

Toreth woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone in the bed. He was a bit disoriented at first, not recognizing where he was.

Then he remembered last night, and Ruiz.

As great as it had been, fucking Ruiz like that, he was having second thoughts about it now.

They were going to have to work together for at least two more months. Fucking Ruiz was the same as fucking someone on his team. It could make things – awkward. 

He sighed. Nothing to be done about it now. He took a quick shower and dressed, then headed out of the bedroom in search of a cup of coffee. He followed the aroma into the kitchen and poured himself a cup. 

Ruiz was sitting at the computer, staring intently at the screen.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?” Toreth asked as he took a seat at the table.

Ruiz gave him what could only be described as an ‘I’ve been well and truly fucked’ smile. “Very well, thanks to you. I’m not sure, exactly, what happens next. I didn’t quite think things through. I must have been more tired than I thought. Not that I regret what happened, but…” He paused. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to act around you now. You must think me quite unprofessional.”

“Ruiz, just act the same as you always have. Nothing has changed. We know each other a little better than before, which is nice. We both had a good time, relieved some stress. Now, we have work to do. What is that you’re reading?”

“Oh, it’s the report from Socioanalysis, the recommendation on which corporations should be a part of the trade agreement. I didn’t make the connection until I read this, but your Warrick is the same Keir Warrick who owns SimTech. I met him, briefly, several years ago when he came over on a corporate visa. He must be happy with the news that SimTech was ranked number one. He and his company received a glowing review.”

Toreth frowned. Warrick hadn’t mentioned anything about a review by Socioanalysis. It had to have been going on for several weeks, at least. Was that the project he’d been working so many late nights on recently? There could be only one reason why Warrick wouldn’t mention it…

“Does it say who conducted the review of SimTech?”

“Hm, let me see…there were five different socioanalysts doing reviews…This is interesting. Here’s Darcy Grimm’s name. She was one of the reviewers but…no, she didn’t do SimTech. Oh, here it is. It looks like SimTech’s was done by Jean-Baptist Carnac.”

Toreth’s grip tightened around the coffee cup. It was a miracle that it didn’t break under the pressure.

Damn, would he ever be rid of Carnac? He should have killed the bastard when he’d had the chance. Was he going to have to pay for that moment of weakness for the rest of his life?

He stood quickly. “I need to stop at my flat and take care of some things there this morning. I’ll be back after lunch and we can start visiting some of those venues on the list.” _That is, if I’m not arrested for killing Warrick and Carnac first!_

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

Toreth got in one of the taxis waiting at the entrance to the hotel, then called Warrick.

“I need to see you. I don’t want to come to SimTech. Meet me at the flat. I’m on my way there now.”

“Is everything okay?” Warrick asked.

 _No, everything is not fucking okay, you lying, cheating bastard. You’ve been seeing Carnac behind my back, doing God knows what, in order to earn a first place, glowing review of SimTech!_ “We’ll talk about it at the flat.” Then he cut the connection before Warrick had a chance to argue.

Toreth arrived home first. He was about to pour himself a stiff drink but decided it was much too early in the morning for that. Besides, it would only dull his thinking and make it that much more difficult to stay in control.

He needed answers first, then he could kill them.

He took a glass from the cupboard and filled it at the sink with water. He drank slowly, taking deep breaths in between, trying to cool his anger. Well, cooling his anger with Warrick. He was still furious with Carnac.

Carnac was a master at manipulation, and his favorite target was Toreth. Carnac wouldn’t stop until he saw Toreth dead. At one time, Toreth thought it was because Carnac wanted Warrick. He was sure that’s what Carnac thought too, or at least that’s what Carnac told himself, because Carnac couldn’t accept the truth. 

Carnac wanted _Toreth_.

It took Toreth a while to work it out. That time he’d drugged Carnac and fucked the truth out of him about his plans to destroy I&I, Carnac had been all over him, begging Toreth to fuck him, telling Toreth he loved him. Toreth had been too busy at the time, trying to keep himself and the rest of the paras, investigators, and interrogators from being executed, to think about Carnac’s behavior. Once they were all safe, though, and Carnac’s plan defeated, he had seen the truth and taunted Carnac with it: _Drugs like that don’t work on nothing. You wanted it. You wanted me. That came from you, not any ampule. Now tell me again how much you hate me and what a lousy fuck I am._

It hadn’t been the wisest thing to do. Carnac was dangerous – no one knew that better than Toreth – but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from rubbing it in Carnac’s face. Toreth may have won that battle, but he’d made an enemy for life. Carnac wouldn’t quit until he destroyed Toreth completely. Carnac had access to Toreth’s psych file – had probably added to it some nice tidbits of his own – and knew where Toreth was the most vulnerable. The fact that Toreth still hadn’t recovered from some of the things Carnac had said in Warrick’s flat proved Carnac knew how to hit, and hit hard.

_And, finally, I know that in the end the pathetically little you have to offer Keir will no longer be enough, and he will leave you. And when that day comes, there is nothing you will be able to do to make him stay with you. You’re not that good a fuck, and really, what else do you have?_

Toreth had believed Carnac when Carnac had spoken those words, and Carnac had almost succeeded in getting Toreth to break it off with Warrick. If Warrick hadn’t been so damn persistent – it made Toreth sick to think about how close he’d been to losing Warrick.

Toreth started at the sound of the door to the flat opening and closing. A few seconds later, Warrick was there, standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

Toreth couldn’t keep from staring – God, the man was beautiful. 

What was so special about Warrick? Until Toreth had met him, Toreth rarely fucked the same person twice. With Warrick, it was going on years. Just the thought of Warrick in chains, desperate with desire, begging for Toreth to hurt him, fuck him…

“Toreth, what’s wrong? Are you all right?”

Warrick sounded scared. Toreth set the now empty glass on the counter, then walked slowly toward Warrick. Warrick took a step back, and Toreth stopped. 

“Come here,” Toreth told him, almost in a whisper.

Warrick hesitated, then moved to stand directly in front of Toreth. Toreth reached out and took hold of Warrick’s upper arms, his grip firm but not painful.

“Do you have something you want to tell me?” Toreth asked.

Warrick closed his eyes a moment, swallowing hard. When he opened them, he took a deep breath and said, “You already know, don’t you?”

Toreth pulled him closer, changing his grip to Warrick’s wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. His other hand went to Warrick’s neck, holding him in place. Toreth leaned in and whispered in Warrick’s ear.

“Yes, I know.”

Warrick’s entire body stiffened in Toreth’s arms. Toreth’s hold tightened. He continued speaking in Warrick’s ear. 

“You know you can’t get away, no matter how much you struggle. I’m stronger, faster, more experienced. You can say ‘plastic duck’ as much as you want, but it’s up to me as to whether or not I choose to ignore it. If I ignore it, there are consequences – you’ll leave and this will be over. But you can’t leave if you’re dead, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

Warrick trembled slightly, then went perfectly still. “Is this it, then? Are you finally going to do it, kill me?”

Toreth could feel Warrick’s heart beating fast. He pushed Warrick back, trapping him between the wall and Toreth’s body. He could feel the unmistakable hardness of Warrick’s cock. Did Warrick think Toreth was actually going to kill him?

If he did, the thought certainly turned Warrick on.

Toreth turned Warrick around to face the wall. “Put your hands over your head, palms touching the wall.”

Toreth reached into his trouser pocket for the small tube of lube and realized he’d left it in Ruiz’s room. 

“Don’t move,” he told Warrick, then went to the bedroom in search of the tube they kept there. 

Warrick did what he was told, standing immobile against the wall, his breathing shallow. Toreth reached around and opened Warrick’s trousers, pushing them down just enough to expose his arse. Toreth undid his own trousers, then said, “I’m going to fuck you until you scream. I’ll leave killing you for another time.”

Then he pushed roughly inside. Warrick jerked back, clenching his hands into fists. Toreth reached up, pinning Warrick’s wrists to the wall. That was enough to push Warrick over the edge, and he screamed. 

As Toreth came a few seconds later, he couldn’t help but wish Carnac were here to see them now. 

_You’re not that good a fuck, and really, what else do you have?_

Yes, I am that good a fuck, and really, what else do I need?

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

Toreth woke for the second time that day, but this time in a familiar bed, his arms holding a familiar body.

He’d fucked Warrick against the wall in the kitchen, then again on the stairs – a first – finally making it into the bedroom where he fucked Warrick one more time. They’d fallen asleep soon after.

Toreth checked the time. It was already noon. He was going to have to call Ruiz and cancel for today. He didn’t feel like getting out of bed any time soon, certainly not to drive around New London all afternoon.

Warrick looked at him sleepily, then smiled. “You’re not mad at me then?”

Toreth reached out and touched the side of Warrick’s face. “I was, but I know it was Carnac, not you, at fault. What was it, a non-disclosure agreement, signed before you knew he’d be doing the analysis of SimTech? Once signed, you couldn’t say anything to me, right?”

“I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to keep it from you, signed agreement or not. As soon as I learned of our approval, I wanted to tell you. But then you had to work…”

Toreth leaned over and kissed him lightly. “Yes, well, about that. I know you don’t like to hear about my work, but this is different. I’m heading up the Administration side of security for President Richards’ visit. You remember Agent Ruiz? He’s doing security for the Americans. I just found out about it yesterday, and we had some work to do late last night. We got a copy of the corporate recommendations. That’s how I found out about Carnac.”

“I avoided him as much as I could, but I couldn’t completely. I should have told you. The next time, I will. There should be no secrets between us, especially where Carnac is concerned. He’s wormed his way into being a part of this trade thing with the Americans, so he’s not going to be going away any time soon. If anything, we’ll be stuck seeing more of him.”

Great – just what Toreth needed to complicate his life. 

Toreth wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer to this question, but he couldn’t help but ask.

“When you first came into the kitchen – were you really afraid of me? Did you think I was really going to hurt you?”

Warrick paused a moment. “I’d have to say I was, a little. But that’s always been part of it. You know that as well as I. That’s why it’s so good, knowing you can overpower me at any time, do what you want to me – even kill me – and there’s nothing I can do to stop you. But I trust you, too, to know when to stop.”

Toreth rolled over onto Warrick, pinning his wrists over his head. “Good, because I’m ready to fuck you again. And when I’m done, I’ll do it again. And again, until you’re so sore you can’t move.”

“Oh God, Toreth. Yes…please, fuck me. Fuck me, now…fuck me, forever…”

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

There was a knock on Ruiz’s door. Toreth had called and explained he couldn’t get back today, so Ruiz had no idea who it could be. No one knew he was here beside Toreth and Secretary Turnbull.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Socioanalyst Grimm. What a pleasure to see you. Please, come in.” 

Then he noticed she wasn’t alone. A tall, attractive, blond man stood behind her. He had the bluest eyes Ruiz had ever seen.

“Agent Ruiz, this is my associate, Socioanalyst Jean-Baptiste Carnac. Secretary Turnbull asked me to come by and make the introductions. He’ll be acting as liaison between the corporations and the security detail for President Richards’ visit.”

“Ah, yes,” Ruiz said, shaking Carnac’s hand. “You did the review of SimTech. Para-investigator Toreth and I were discussing the report just this morning.”

Carnac gave Ruiz a dazzling smile. “I’m looking forward to working with both you and Toreth. It should be a very – pleasurable – experience.” 

_The End_


End file.
